all this and heaven too
by asunnydisposition
Summary: When the world was first created, there were many gods who walked among men. Taiyou, the God of the Sun and Fortune, was the one ruled among all the other gods. He was the one who created the Written Work, a tome containing all the laws and the other gods enforced these rules. (Based on an idea that I have.)
1. Chapter 1

Gods AU.

This is my first time writing for the Inazuma Eleven fandom.

Based on this idea of mine. I may or may not continue this fanfic.

* * *

A very long time ago, when the world was young and the gods walked among men, there were three hierarchies of deities. The centre of the highest hierarchy was the god known as Taiyou, the God of the Sun and Fortune. Taiyou was not only powerful but also very wise. Because of his vast knowledge, he created the first Written Work, a scripture that contained the early laws. When it was finished, he called on his most faithful devotee and presented it to them. The follower, overjoyed with this blessing, immediately proclaimed to the people how Taiyou had given it to him and what was contained inside. After the devotee had read from the Written Work, a great crowd had already gathered around them and many of them were already giving thanks and praying to Taiyou.

Years after the devotee was no longer alive, a statue of the follower stood at the bottom of the mountain where the Written Work was given to them. After his death, the converted followers mourned for them and once they were buried, followers immediately began their work on the statue. Once it was finished, a sunbeam shone down on the statue; Taiyou had seen what the followers had done and with this sign, he gave his blessing to the people and the land.

Seeing that their god was pleased with what they did, the followers began to construct a temple for Taiyou. When the temple was finished, some of the people who followed the devotees had already constructed a city.

This city flourished with the peoples care and Taiyou's guidance and protection. Soon, many other gods began to reveal themselves to the humans, eventually earning their share of followers. Some of their devotees lived in the cities of other gods and others worshiped more than one god.

It was a simple time and there were no wars and no discrimination. To discriminate one because of their race, their gender, their beliefs, or because of which god they followed was against the Written Work. Man, at that time, found that rule to be easy to live by.

* * *

Many years later

* * *

Far below the clouds, just a little past the forest, was the city of Sol Lucet. Everyone who lived there was currently busy making preparations for the upcoming Festival of the Sun, a once a year celebration where they gave thanks to Taiyou, for his protection, and for the Written Work.

Travellers from other parts of the world came to visit, some of them even came from as far as the city of Memoria, just to celebrate the occasion. Along with fantastic stories of their adventures, they brought with them offerings for Taiyou.

Merchants set up their stalls along the sides of the roads, arranging their wares to catch eyes. Vivid urns with precious gems inlaid, heavy tomes bound in leather, vibrant robes made of expensive materials, seeds of vegetables, fruits, and flowers in pouches, fragrant incense and perfumes were sold alongside each other and next to them were sunflowers, Taiyou's favourite offerings, and lilacs, hyacinth, and the occasional forget-me-not.

The sea of people slowly created a passage, allowing the priests of the temple to pass through and bless the stalls that had been set up. The head priest, clad in a white robe with gold trimmings, walked ahead of the small group, chanting a prayer on every stall that he went, asking Taiyou to make the merchants prosperous during the festival.

After each prayer, the merchants would step forward and hand over gifts to the priests following behind. This was repeated throughout the entire city until the sun went down. Once night had fallen, the priests would go back to the monastery near the temple and continue the next morning.

* * *

Taiyou strolled through his city, taking in everything. In the middle of the city was a large fountain, the source of freshwater for the people. Surrounding the fountain were several women and children and a handful of weary travellers with their steeds or mules.

Taiyou approached one child and asked if he could have some water. The little boy smiled and nodded, quickly going to his mother, who took one look at Taiyou, smiled, and got a small wooden cup. She filled it with water from the fountain and handed it to her son. The little boy went over to Taiyou and handed it to him.

"Be careful," he said. "Don't spill it. Aki says to not spill any." He grinned, proud of the fact that he was able to share what he knew with this stranger.

"You call your mother by her first name?" Taiyou asked before he took a sip of water.

The boy laughed. It sounded light and innocent, making Taiyou want to hear that sound again.

"What's so funny?" Taiyou felt himself start to grin.

_'He's like a fresh breath of air._' He thought, watching the boy smile back cheekily.

"Aki's not my mom."

"Oh?" He asked, giving the cup back to the boy.

"She's just a friend of the family that takes care of me." The boy replied, taking the cup from him with both hands. He broke eye contact with Taiyou and turned his attention to the wooden cup. He looked it over and treated it with great care.

"What's wrong, little one?" Taiyou asked as ruffled the boy's hair. "Did I break it?"

The boy laughed, shaking his head.

"Tenma, it's time to go," Aki stood up, carrying a bucket of water with her. "Please help me with the other one." She said, gesturing to the bucket next to her.

"Okay!" Tenma walked to over to Aki and dropped the cup in the bucket, water splashing out of it.

"Be careful," She said gently. "It's heavy."

"I know. I can do this, Aki." Tenma said enthusiastically, showing off to the stranger that he could carry it by himself. He made a show of picking it up, grunting a bit because of the weight. He walked two steps, footsteps swaying.

"Do you need any help?" Taiyou asked, stepping forward, wanting to help Tenma.

"No, no. I got this." Tenma shook his head, determined to do this without anyone's help.

Before Taiyou could say anything else, Aki looked at him. Taiyou understood and watched Tenma, making sure that he didn't trip.

Tenma walked a few more steps toward Aki. He stopped and put the bucket down, beaming at Taiyou.

"See? I told you I can do it."

Taiyou returned the smile and nodded. "Yes. You're a very big boy, Tenma."

Tenma glowed when Taiyou had praised him. When he heard those words, Tenma instantly felt lighter and he felt as if he could carry this bucket home without stopping.

"Well, I believe we must be going. I have to start cooking soon," Aki gave a small bow, which Taiyou returned. "Come, Tenma."

Tenma bowed and Taiyou returned that as well.

"Farewell, Tenma."

* * *

I'm currently looking for a beta reader. If you're interested please take a look at my profile and send me a message if you want to try. Thank you so much for reading and for your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Changed the title from 'The Story of Gods' to 'All This and Heaven Too'.

The sky was a dull grey. Clouds loomed over the mountain, accompanied by winds that were far too strong and cold for the season. Merchants hastily made their ways to inns, hoping that they still had a room or two to spare. Mothers quickly gathered their children and took them home, stopping by the fountain one last time to get more water. The men who were working out in the fields herded in their livestock and those who were already finished, helped those who weren't.

The townsfolk were all making preparations.

A storm was coming.

* * *

Taiyou was seated on his throne, one hand lazily making figures from the clouds he had conjured up. His mind was racing with thoughts, going back on previous conversations he had with the others. A rumour had been spreading among the gods and the humans.

Man had attacked a god.

When news had reached him, Taiyou refused to believe. Their kind had done nothing wrong to upset man, so why would they have any reason to harm them? He had spent the last few days thinking of reasons as to why, hunched over and lost in thought.

The ground beneath his feet started to shake. It was weak at first but as the sound grew closer, the more powerful the quakes became. He looked up, gaze lingering at the entryway of the throne room. He could hear the sentinels that he had created fight with someone behind the door.

His guest had arrived.

When the sentinels wouldn't let him in, Taiyou heard a fearsome sound come from the other side. The great doors of the throne room were burst down, the sentinels that were destroyed dissolved into smoke. The others that were beside Taiyou quickly took action, rushing towards the intruder with their spears ready.

The figure shrouded in the smoke gave a mighty roar. This did not frighten the sentinels as they only had one order: to protect Taiyou at any and all costs.

Taiyou watched as his guest eyed his guards. The white haired male lunged towards them, both of his hands morphing, revealing his claws. Before he could destroy the sentinels, Taiyou waved his hand, making his guards dissolve.

His guest was breathing heavily, a bit winded from the skirmish earlier. Taiyou got up and made his way towards his friend, opening up his arms and welcoming him.

"Hakuryuu, I haven't seen you in so long," Taiyou said walking over to him and embracing the other. "How have you been?" He tightened his arms around him, making Hakuryuu jerk back.

His breathing had returned to its normal pace but he was still cautious around the God. He could, after all, kill him if he wished. Gods and goddesses were such lucky bastards.

Taiyou had an amused smile on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at his guest when he had backed away.

"Come now. What's with this kind of behaviour? Surely this isn't how friends act towards one another." He moved forward, trying to close the distance between the both of them.

Hakuryuu snorted at the mention of the word.

_Friends._

Friends indeed.

He shook his head and spoke,"I don't recall us ever becoming _friends_." The word was coated with venom and left a bitter taste in Taiyou's mouth.

"I like to think of my guests who destroy my throne room door and kill my guards as friends. Makes the atmosphere less," Taiyou extended his hand. "Tense."

Hakuryuu had visibly grown more relaxed however his guard was still up. Taking Taiyou out would be as easy as stealing honey from a beehive but he wasn't in his domain right now. He was in Taiyou's and that made him even more dangerous.

"I didn't kill them. I defended myself. If, maybe, you had stopped them from attacking me then I wouldn't have been forced to _kill_ them," He shook his head. "And besides, it's not like they were alive anyway. They were just," He gestured with his hands, trying to form sentences that wouldn't offend Taiyou. "So I didn't kill them."

Taiyou laughed, the sound not fitting the atmosphere.

"I like to think that everything I created has life. It makes things easier."

"So me killing your sentinels was easy for you to watch?" Hakuryuu knew that the gods didn't make sense but this was just like talking to a mule's behind. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Focus.

He needed to focus and not lose his temper now.

"So you admit it?"

He opened his eyes and made eye contact with the God.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you killed them?"

Hakuryuu was about to lose control when Taiyou began to laugh at him again. How were humans able to tolerate this? He was Dragonborn and he was already so close to slitting his throat. It wouldn't do much but it would certainly make him feel better. Gods were immortal but they could still get hurt.

Taiyou placed his hand on Hakuryuu's shoulder. The other almost flinched at the sudden gesture but was able to stop himself.

The God smiled at his guest and steered him toward the centre of the room. He waved his hand and a table and two chairs rose from the floor. He gestured at the seat opposite, asking Hakuryuu to take a seat.

His guest did as he was asked and sat. When Taiyou was seated himself, he clapped his hands twice.

Several figures approached from the smaller doors surrounding the throne room. They were made from the same –clouds? Hakuryuu had reached out to touch a figure and was surprised to feel his hand go through it. The God had somehow managed to create personal slaves from clouds. Clouds that could solidify and dissolve as he wished. –substance as the guards who had attacked from earlier. Each figure was clothed in bright fabrics, the same colours as Taiyou was wearing. Their heads were covered and only their eyes were visible, which glowed a burning orange, like embers dying in the hearth.

They placed several dishes on the table, each one as elaborate and exquisite as the next. When the food had been laid out and their cups were full with wine, Taiyou clapped his hands again and summoned three other figures.

They looked exactly like the ones who served them but instead of bringing in food on golden plates, they brought out instruments.

Once the servants who brought them food exited the throne room, the musicians began to play.

Taiyou took his cup and raised it in honour of his guest's safe arrival. Hakuryuu gave a slight nod and raised his in return. They both took a sip of wine at the same time.

* * *

The storm had passed and the village began to grow lively once more. The shepherds were able to let their flocks graze again and children were busy playing and avoiding the nagging voices of their mothers.

A young boy with windswept hair made his way through the crowded marketplace. He wove through the crowd with a grace and agility that would parallel a zephyr. One hand held on tightly to a ball made of dried woven reeds. He passed by some familiar faces and bid them a good day, managing to keep his pace.

The sky was clear and blue and the wind almost felt as if it were beckoning to him.

He hurried until he was out of the city.

Towards the east of the city was where most of the farms and fields were. There one could see the lush greenery and smell the fresh air that was so much different from the city air.

Tenma didn't know exactly how to put it into words but he knew that breezes were different from one another. When he was younger, many of his friends would make fun of him, telling him that he must have been hit too hard with his wicker ball. Now that he was much older, sixteen to be more precise, his friends who used to tease him begun to praise him and told him that he just might have an affinity for magic.

The thought of being skilled in wind magic just made Tenma even love the element more.

He reached the edge of the field and saw his friends. He grinned and took off, running towards one of his best friends.

Takuto was sitting underneath a tree when he heard Tenma call out to him. He looked up and waved at him. Tenma walked over to him and sat down, placing the ball next to him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for the Test?" Takuto asked when he saw that Tenma brought the ball with him. The way he said it made the whole ceremony more solemn that what is really seemed.

Tenma grinned and shook his head.

"I still have a year left to study for it." He picked up the ball and began to throw it in the air, catching and throwing repeatedly.

Takuto gave him a fond smile and swiped the ball before Tenma could catch it.

"Hey!"

"You know the townspeople are going to insist that you take it early. I mean, you are, after all, the 'wind's favoured'," Takuto tossed the ball back at him. "If you take the Test now then we'd be able to take it together, you know."

The younger boy stood up and began to kick the ball around.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll wait for that one year." He kicked it into the air and balanced it on his head.

Takuto went through the papers that surrounded him and picked one up.

"The Gods might grow impatient if you decide to postpone it any longer, Tenma." The tone of his voice suddenly grew serious and Tenma gave a thoughtful hum back.

Ever since that incident happened, the townspeople had been pestering him about the Test.

Are you going to take it soon, Tenma? Why not take it immediately? You know the Gods aren't very patient.

They were all wrong though. Most people spoke of the Gods like they were dangerous creatures. Selfish bastards who only look out for themselves. Gods didn't give two shits about what happened to mankind as long as they were still worshipped and they brought their offerings.

They were all wrong but Tenma couldn't tell that straight to their faces.

Takuto muttered some words under his breath and Tenma crouched down to his level.

"Did you say something?"

"Hm? Oh no. It's just. This incantation," He gave Tenma the piece of paper. "It doesn't make much sense. That or I just don't know how to pronounce it correctly."

Tenma read it slowly and began to roll the words on his tongue. It was different from any other spell that he'd ever read before. Was that a smudge over the 'o' or did the author intentionally put it there?

"Any luck?"

"Are you sure this is even a spell?"

Takuto laughed softly and took it back, carefully putting the paper back with the others.

"I'm sure. It was with under 'Protective Wards'." He placed the papers back in his satchel and picked up the ball.

"Come on. I think I need a break."

* * *

AN: Another update? Hell yeah, son! So just to clarify, this AU isn't based on any mythology. This was all thought up by me and if you see any similarities with any kinds of mythology, I swear I didn't know and it wasn't intentional.

Thank you so much for reading! Likes/kudos and comments/feedback are wonderful and motivate me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another update! Wooh! Yeah! Aw yeah!

Sorry for the late update. Been busy with school and finals are coming so like yeah…yeah. Also the weather's gotten hotter lately and I'm practically dying of the heat. While the other universities are enjoying summer vacation, we're here like… yeah it's cool. No worries 'bout us. We're fiiinnneeeeee. It's not like were dying from how hot it's gotten or anything. We're totes okay! Never mind us becoming human popsicles!

* * *

Tenma was seated on the grass in the shadow of their small adobe cottage. This summer was particularly unkind and cruel, he decided, when he saw the usually fresh, green grass turn brown. Just a few weeks ago, a mild panic had swept through the city when the spring where the fountain was built upon had been momentarily clogged up. The citizens were worried, many of them dropped to their knees and began to pray while the others merely left, muttering under their breaths about how the gods had a sick sense of humour.

Tenma had been there with Aki when the water from the fountain stopped flowing. They were at one of Aki's favourite fruit stalls when they heard a woman cry out.

The merchant looked up from where he was counting the coins Aki paid him. He scoffed and began to chuckle at the people who began to pray frantically.

"I knew your people were devout but I never knew you were desperate." He said, handing over Aki's change. Tenma frowned and Aki had stiffened. It was one thing for someone of Sol Lucet to poke fun of their devotion towards Taiyou but for a traveler, one who prayed to no god, to question and mock their faith was considered rude.

"I'm just relieved that you and your boy aren't like," He lowered his voice and leaned closer to them, wary of the many eyes and ears. "Them."

Aki snatched her basket from him as he handed it over. His eyes went wide and leaned back, realizing that he must have hit a nerve.

"I think that what _our _people do is quite admirable." She said. She had a gentle smile on her lips but he could not miss the hard look she had in her eyes. "To put their faith in someone, to be able to trust them wholeheartedly and knowing that everything will turn out okay. Knowing that someone loves them unconditionally," She stopped herself and glanced at Tenma. "My apologies. I didn't mean to lecture you." She said, her attention back to the merchant.

The merchant shook his head. "Not a lecture, more like a spiel." He said, giving her a wry grin before tossing an apple at Tenma's head.

The brunet caught the fruit mid-air before it got too close.

The merchant roared with laughter, the sleeves of his great tunic billowing out. "Impressive reflexes, boy! You'd make a good soldier. Maybe even a paladin if he trained hard enough."

Before Tenma could say anything else, Aki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, _my boy_ is training to be a seer or perhaps even a priest for the Temple."

The merchant was taken aback by the sudden proclamation.

"Surely, the young lad here has something else on his mind. A priest isn't something that most young men often aspire to be." He shot Tenma a look, hoping that he would agree with him. When Tenma didn't answer, the merchant continued. "My nephew, my brother's son, he's about a year older than your boy. He trained under the one of the paladins of the Temple in Mare. I could write to him, tell him about-"

"Aki, shouldn't we get home soon? We still have to prepare the meat for curing." He said as he took the basket from her, dropping in the apple. "Thank you for the offer, Pasha."

Pasha, speechless and embarrassed, simply nodded and sat down, unaware that he had stood up during their conversation.

They walked past the fountain as the high priest finished the prayer. For a few moments, the citizens who stayed waited, waited for a sign that Taiyou did hear them. Before the both of them were out of earshot, a woman who had screamed earlier, heard a sound coming from the fountain. She stepped forward, straining her ears to listen closely.

Water began to gurgle forth and the fountain was once again brimming. The small crowd rejoiced, shouting their thanks to the God. The high priest stepped down from the ledge of the fountain, assisted by the two messengers who were sent to get him.

He raised both his hands above his head, calling for the attention of the people. Once the crowd had settled, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Give thanks for Taiyou has answered our pleas. Give thanks for he has taken pity on us. Give thanks and rejoice!" He boomed, the crowd chanting alongside him.

Pasha felt himself scowl in disgust.

He began to busy himself with rearranging the various fruits for sale when he heard the merchant next to his stall speak to him.

"It's impressive. What they do," She said as she adjusted her headscarf. "To have that much faith in a higher being."

Pasha spat on the ground and sneered at the citizens. "Like lambs to the slaughter." He said, making the other merchant laugh politely behind her hand.

"Blind, obedient faith," She took out a small flask from her satchel and drank the water which came from the fountain earlier. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she offered the flask to Pasha, who gratefully took it and drank deeply. "But lambs nonetheless."

X

Tenma sighed and lay down, the dead grass irritating the back of his neck. The sun was beginning to set and the city was bathed in rich hues of purples, warm oranges and pale yellows. Though the wind was much cooler at night than during the day, there were some areas of their home where the wind couldn't enter so easily, resulting in having to constantly turn in their sleep unless they wanted their backs to become sticky with sweat.

The book was long forgotten as Tenma watched they sky change colours. Soon, the stars began to appear little by little, until the night sky was adorned with their multitudes. It reminded him of a dream he had when he was younger. He had dreamt of a woman who wore a cloak the same colour of the night sky, silver dots that represented the stars were painstakingly sewn on it. She had laughed and picked him up, spinning him around and throwing him in the air and catching him. Once her laughter had died down, she held him in her arms and began to stroke his head. She began to sway slightly, telling him secrets that he doesn't remember anymore. He remembered grabbing onto her cloak and saw that the silver threads were actually stars, some shining brighter than others. He traced his small fingers on the stars, connecting them, when a bright streak of silver flashed on the dark cloth. Tenma looked at her, asking her what her name was.

She never told him.

Instead, she took his hand in hers and kissed his forehead.

That was when he woke up and the dream ended.

When he told Aki about it, she told him that they would go see the seer to ask her the meaning of his dream.

Tenma looked up and saw Aki standing above him.

"I called you for dinner."

He immediately sat up, shaking off the dried grass that clung to his hair. "'m sorry, Aki," He said as she helped to pull him on his feet. "I was thinking."

She hummed as she brushed off the grass that was stuck on the back of his robe.

"Must've been something important if you didn't hear me calling you for dinner."

He gave her a sheepish grin and apologized once more. They walked inside their home where the savory scent of meat stewed in tomatoes and spices hit Tenma's nose and he felt is hunger grow tenfold.

X

"I was thinking about the dream I had when I was younger. The one with woman with the cloak made of stars." He said, before biting into the apple that Pasha had given him.

Aki was washing their plates when Tenma spoke.

"Oh?" She replied, rinsing a platter in a small wooden basin. "Why all of a sudden?"

Tenma had been acting more serious lately and it threw Aki off. She had asked him if he'd been feeling alright to which he just said yes.

"I don't know either." He said, shrugging. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, laying down on the bench. As he was about to close his eyes, Aki went over to him and started to pat his cheek affectionately.

"Don't go to sleep yet. You just ate. You might have a nightmare," She said, making Tenma sit up and make space for her. She wrapped her arms around him and Tenma leaned against her. "And you still need to take out the dishwater."

He yawned again and rested his head on the tabletop.

"Just a few minutes, Aki."

"Now, Tenma." She said, standing up and ruffling his hair.

X

Hidden deep in the mountains, a temple, worn down by time and nature, stood. Its crumbling columns and dilapidated steps dared anyone to enter. The walls of the temple was covered in creeping plants and hardly any light could enter. Many lost travelers have stumbled upon this temple, all of them weary and confused.

The locals never told them of a temple and there were never any illustrations of a temple drawn on their maps.

Other travelers never went near it, just merely stood and looked. The decaying exterior of the temple destroyed any ideas of it providing shelter for them.

Those who were brave enough to stay a night would make their way inside, using axes, shorts swords or machetes to break through the thin, woody stems. Once inside, the first thing they would notice was the high ceiling and the great circular opening carved into it. A ray of moonlight would often be their guide and they would find no need for their torches or oil lamps.

Following the moonlight, they would walk deeper and discover that the temple had no altar and no statue. The travelers who came upon the temple suggested that, perhaps, it was never finished. That the locals had stopped construction and forgotten about their god; if they did worship this god.

Another detail that the travelers discovered, which left them with an unsettling fear in the pits of the stomach, was how neatly kept the interior was. There were no scars on the white marble tiles nor were there any traces of dust. The creeping plants which grew on the outer walls had not invaded the inside of the temple and there weren't any small animals to be found living in the temple.

The only logical reason that the travelers could think of was that someone had been taking care of the temple. However, this led to another question which was why. Why did they keep the temple's interior so well-preserved yet let the outside decay?

Another question led to another.

And another.

And another.

As soon as dawn broke and they had left, most of them would venture to the towns nearest the temple. After replenishing supplies, they would make their way to the local taverns and ask their questions. The townsfolk simply shook their heads and explained to them that they weren't the one who built the temple, why not ask the other towns if they built it.

The older townsfolk, the ones who had been around far longer and seen the misfortunes of the past, told them that the temple doesn't exist. It was merely a myth that they had created to keep the younger children away from the mountains, in fear that the God who lived there would take them away.

The travelers' curiosity would grow and they would prod, ask them, beg them, bribe them, threaten them to tell them more about this God.

The elders never did. They left the God alone and the God left them alone. An unspoken covenant between God and man.

The travelers who felt dissatisfied when they were given no answers, attempted to find the temple once more, stubbornly ignoring the warnings of the elders who told them that they would be killed by the fearsome creature who guarded the mountains.

Those who went to find the temple, never came back, and the fortunate ones, as the elders called them, as they came back with only an arm, a leg or an eye missing, lived to tell of the monster that lived in the mountains, whose breath reeked of blood and death, lurking in the trees and mist.

When they were asked, what of the temple, their faces paled and they denied ever seeing the temple, claiming that it was merely a hallucination, a dream, a result of their fatigue.

Centuries had passed but the myth of the Temple in the mountains never died, as the older townsfolk had predicted. Instead, it became well-known throughout the towns surrounding the mountains. The myth, although some will argue and call it a rumour, spread even to the farthest end of the city of Mare.

Countless times, the towns would be visited by travelers and who would ask for information concerning the Temple. Half of the time, these travelers would be headhunters or mercenaries, soldiers of fortune who sought out gold and fame by hunting for the creature that plagued the mountains.

The townsfolk, although they prayed to no god, would give them false information, hoping that the creature would kill them before they could harm it or the mountains. They would tamper with their maps, giving them food that would rot easily, replacing the oil in their lamps with water or by replacing their weapons with faulty ones.

The headhunters would never notice, not until it was too late. By then, they were already staring their death in the eyes, praying to Gods that they don't believe in, that they may have mercy on their souls.

X

A boy with dark skin stood among the numerous shelves all lined with mirrors. In his hand, he held a mirror, silver, circular in shape and almost as big as a plate. The mirror was old, though not as old as the boy, and had multiple scratches on the surface, the edge of the mirror starting to turn black.

He traced a small circle on the mirror's face.

An image bloomed from the center of the mirror. It was a mother and daughter. The mother had her daughter cradled in her arms as she cooed soft words at her. The daughter giggled and reached for her mother's face. She touched foreheads with her daughter and closed her eyes. The little girl squealed in delight and touched her mother's hair, pulling at some of the strands of hair and messing up the braid.

The mother tutted at her and placed her on the ground. She handed her daughter a small, wooden figure which was painted a bright red. The little girl took the toy from her and began to contentedly play with it while her mother fixed her braid. Once her hair was neatly braided, she placed her daughter on her lap and began to work on her hair.

An earth shaking thud almost made him drop the mirror. He looked the doorway and waited for him to enter. He placed the mirror back on the shelf, the image disappearing as soon as he put it back.

He quickly made his way to the doorway, hurrying past the silver mirrors which never showed his reflection.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are great.

Also I've been thinking of another AU (omg yes another au I am _that_ writer that has so many fcking aus but I swear I'll finish them I promise omggggggg) which has Fudou in it. A beaten up Fudou. Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa. 'cause there's a list of characters who I want to see beaten up and bloody and fudou happens to be one of them soooo ya. That's something to look out for


	4. Chapter 4

an: fourth chapter boooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii B)

* * *

Even before the sun rose, the priests of Taiyou's temple were already awake and beginning their morning routines. After the cleansing of bodies, a simple breakfast prepared by the acolytes would follow. Once their communal breakfast was over, they would then proceed to the temple where morning prayers would begin. The high priest would stand by the altar, accompanied by two acolytes opposite each other. The giant wooden doors that led into the spacious hall would be closed and would only open once prayers were over. By the time prayers were over, the sun would no longer be laying on the horizon and the people of the town were awake.

Slowly, the priests would file out of the temple –save for the high priest and a handful of acolytes, who devote themselves to the study and worship of Taiyou- to begin with their other assigned tasks such as teaching, herding, fishing or foraging.

Shindou was one of the acolytes who stayed behind.

Shindou was a clear favourite however he wasn't the only one. Several others –Tenma included- were favourites for the position of high priest as well. Shindou was not as Magickally inclined as Tenma nor was he favoured by any element, but his perseverance and hardworking nature made the elders nominate him as an acolyte.

Like the priests, the acolytes had their own duties –preparing the priests meals was only one of them- that had been given to them by the high priest. The older acolytes, many of them a year or two older than Shindou, worked with the high priest while the acolytes the same age as Shindou and younger were given less spiritually-tiring jobs, such as maintaining the grounds and assisting the numerous visitors who came to the temple daily.

When Shindou was first brought to the temple, the high priest was amused by the young boy, telling his parents that he had an intelligent spark in his eyes. He quickly caught up with the lessons that were taught, excelling in most of the subjects, and soon he was helping his other peers who had trouble understanding the material. After he had turned 16, the high priest had given him the task of watching over the Laifsesirr.

X

Afternoon prayers had just finished and Shindou was about to help the younger ones with pulling out the weeds when two senior acolytes approached him. The high priest had requested for him.

He was escorted into the private study, the other two silent even after Shindou had tried prompting a conversation with his seniors. The guards posted outside of the study looked straight ahead even as Shindou bid them a good afternoon.

The study was located at the rear of the temple, where many of the adjoined buildings were. The interior of the study was almost as extravagant as the prayer hall. The walls were lined with bookshelves, spilling over with tomes and scrolls, and the dome ceiling was adorned with intricate gold workings, precious gemstones inlaid and forming constellations, and in the middle was a golden sun with four rays reaching beyond the constellations and pointing towards the four corners of the magnificent room. Directly below the golden sun was a desk where the high priest was seated. Compared to how exquisite the room was, the desk and chairs seemed out of place with their simplicity.

One acolyte announced the arrival of Shindou and beckoned for him to sit while the other fetched them something to drink. As Shindou and his senior both sat, the high priest greeted them both. He noticed the way Shindou was admiring the ceiling of the study and told him of how the followers of the First built it to resemble the heavens. The older girl –Shindou recognized them as Iseatar and Ro- returned with a tray balancing a clay teapot and four cups. As the high priest continued with the brief history of the study, Iseatar poured the tea and placed the cup next to the older man. She then passed the remaining cups to Ro and Shindou.

As the conversation continued between Shindou and the high priest, Iseatar fought the urge to yawn, having heard this before, and Ro cleared his throat, indicating that the high priest should tell Shindou why he was summoned. The high priest caught on and apologized to Shindou for taking up his time. After a long sip of tea, the high priest began.

X

Unlike the study and the other connected buildings, the Laifsesirr was tucked away from the town. Shindou walked through the corridors –some of the younger acolytes were playing around instead of doing their chores- and entered a small room which was empty save for a tapestry depicting Taiyou in his many forms. Pushing the tapestry back, Shindou felt around for the door handle and pushed it open.

Behind the hidden door was a dark tunnel where the only light available came from the torches that lined the sides. Shindou cast one last look behind him and shut the door, the sound echoing throughout the enclosed space. The first time the high priest had showed him the way to the Laifsesirr, he'd felt unnerved. He wasn't a fan of small spaces.

He counted his breaths and began the journey to the Laifsesirr. He was slowly getting used to the tunnel but it still made him tense, an irrational fear gnawing at the bottom of his stomach, that the walls of the tunnel would close in on him and he wouldn't be able to go forward or back.

There had been one time when Iseatar found him curled in on himself, leaning against the side of the tunnel. After she brought him out, he hadn't been able to go back for a few days. Iseatar and Ro visited him after that incident, reassuring him that it was alright and that they themselves felt that way when they were first brought to the Laifsesirr.

Shindou focused on how many steps it took to get to the Laifsesirr –it was one of the tricks Iseatar taught him to calm himself down- and he felt his heartbeat even out.

After the 108th step, Shindou could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He quickened his pace, still keeping in mind how many steps, and emerged from the other end.

The Laifsesirr was massive –Shindou thought that it might've been even larger than the temple itself- and like the high priest's study, the building had a high dome ceiling. The Laifsesirr contained more books that the whole town combined, new texts and original manuscripts were housed inside the hidden structure.

Despite the Laifsesirr holding many books, Shindou noticed that it was never stuffy nor did it smell of old parchment. Ro had explained that the followers of the First had kept that in mind and built small ventilations so that the building never reeked of age and dust, while the original manuscripts –which were perfectly preserved- were Magicked by the previous high priests.

While Shindou was fond of Tenma, he couldn't possibly imagine the boy doing the same thing the high priests had done in the past.

It didn't seem to suit him.

"Good morning Shindou," Iseatar was tending to the small potted plants. "No trouble getting here?" She asked, aware that Shindou still sometimes experienced panic attacks.

"None at all," He smiled at her. "What about you?"

She shook her head and began to check the plants for any bugs. As much as Shindou would try to get them to talk more, Iseatar and Ro were just people of few words. He was fine with that.

X

"The Laifsesirr?" The brunet asked. Shindou knew what it was but he always thought that it was a place of myth, a fairytale. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but that place doesn't exist." Years of lessons and he remembers the priests telling them that the Laifsesirr was something made up.

"That's what we tell them. Imagine this scenario, Takuto," He set his cup down. "What if we told people that the Laifsesirr actually existed? We would get more people here at the temple but not for the reasons we think. They wouldn't come here to pray, they would pry. Get as much information as they can. Once they've got everything that they need-"

"The Laifsesirr would be in ruins," Ro finished. "A sacred place like that would be ransacked and there would be nothing left."

Shindou's fingers tightened around the cup.

"There are only a handful of people who know about the existence of the Laifsesirr," Iseatar chimed in. "The high priests before, the current high priest, Ro, me and now, you." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What about the previous acolytes?"

"They were all sworn to secrecy after their high priest was chosen."

"Now that we have everything sorted out, shall we proceed to the Laifsesirr?" The high priest stood, Iseatar and Ro following.

"Wait!" Shindou stopped them. His fists were shaking.

"Is there something the matter, Takuto?"

"Does…Does this mean I have a chance of being chosen?"

"You have _more _than a chance." Ro winked at him.

X

Due to the Laifsesirr's impressive size, the three of them were all assigned areas. Iseatar managed the first and second floor, Ro the third and fourth, while Shindou was given the sixth and seventh. There was also an eighth floor but Shindou had suggested that he take care of that floor as well since he was the closest to it. The other two had no objections with that.

The job was easy enough. All they had to do was check the books and make sure there weren't any damages, and since all the tomes were Magicked, there was hardly anything wrong with them. Though there were some which were losing their Magick, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a quick Preservation Charm.

Shindou was going through a book about plants and their medicinal properties when he noticed the back of the book was covered in dust. He rolled the dust between his fingers and discovered that the book's Magick was wearing off. He placed the book in the satchel that he brought, reminding himself to put a charm on it soon.

Moving on to the next shelf, he heard something moving from the other side. He ignored the sound and went on with his work. If he could finish everything before Iseatar and Ro, maybe they could all go back together.

A book fell from its place, making Shindou look up at the soft thud. The movement from the other side stopped and Shindou waited to see if it was any of his seniors playing a joke on him. A minute had passed and whoever was behind the bookshelf still hadn't picked it up.

"I know you're there," Shindou spoke. "You better pick that up."

X

"Tenma," Aki shook the boy's shoulder lightly. "Tenma wake up." It was almost noon and he still hadn't gotten up yet. The younger boy responded by turning over in his sleep. She tried again, hoping for a more lively reaction. She gave him a stern look when she heard him snoring softly.

She stood, leaving the boy blissfully unaware of what she was up to. Aki returned with a cup of water and began to trickle it down his face.

Tenma shot up from bed, coughing loudly. Aki sat on the bed and began rubbing Tenma's back in a soothing motion, apologizing quietly once Tenma's coughing fit calmed. He rubbed his now wet face with the back of his hand, pouting at Aki. She laughed before saying 'Sorry' one more time. She then pinched his cheek, telling him to get up and eat, he had chores to do and later he needed to go see Shindou.

Once Aki left, Tenma pulled the blanket over his head and lay down, ignoring the suns prickling rays that he could feel through the thin cloth, determined to go back to sleep.

"Tenma!"

He groaned, rolling out of bed.

"I'm up!"

X

"Shindou! Ro and I are done! What about you?" Iseatar peeked from the other side of the shelf. She was holding a potted plant in her hands, the leaves were brown and drooping slightly. "Are you coming with us or will you stay behind?"

Shindou placed another book that was losing its Magick in his satchel. So far he had found four books that were losing their protective enchantments.

"It's fine! You two can go on ahead. I'll catch up later." He didn't look up from the book in his hand. The cover had an image of a sword and a spear. He skimmed through the book and returned it to its place when he found nothing wrong with it.

Iseatar still hadn't left, watching Shindou with a look of concern. She cradled the pot between her hands, humming softly as she turned her attention to the wilted leaves. When she began to tap her foot impatiently, Shindou sighed and turned to face her. Their eyes met.

"I'll be alright, Iseatar. I promise." He wanted her to believe him but with the way Iseatar was studying him, it didn't seem to work.

This time, Iseatar was the one who sighed, giving up when Shindou returned one of her concerned gazes with one of his that screamed bullheaded. She turned heel and waved goodbye, saying something about making it home before dark.

He peered over the staircase, watching the two seniors leave, not missing the way Ro offered to carry the plant for her.

"Are they always that domestic?" A voice asked once the two left.

"Not always though they dohave days when they seem set on getting married."

A figure of a boy with shocking pink hair was leaning against a shelf, a book in his hands. He was around the same age as Shindou- though they both knew he was much older than he seemed- but shorter by an inch and was much more slender. Despite his frail looking appearance, he was very powerful, though Shindou didn't know to what extent. He had asked him once if he was a spirit to which the other boy laughed, tossing his head back. He held out his hand and told him to hold his wrist. He had asked him if he was a spirit, then how was it that Shindou could feel the soft pulse.

"Will they?" The boy- he had introduced himself as Kirino- asked with an inquisitive glance.

Shindou shrugged his shoulders but if he were to be honest, he hoped that they would. They seemed to make each other happy and that's what he thought was most important.

"You're the one with supernatural powers. You tell me." He heard him close the book, snickering lightly as he returned it.

"Alas, my Magick does not allow me to see into the future," Kirino assumed his place next to his friend. "But that would be pretty amazing, wouldn't it?"

Shindou nodded.

"Then why don't you do it?" Kirino plucked his satchel from his hand, going through the books that needed to be Magicked. "You're one of the lucky few who has a chance to pass the Test. Surely a little divination would be no problem." He took out the one on medicinal plants, handling it with great care.

"Because it wouldn't feel right." Shindou sat on the floor, the cool marble felt nice against his skin. Standing and walking around for almost half a day seemed more tiring that it really was. His friend followed, showing no sign of fatigue. He was going through the book but Shindou knew he was listening as well. "It would feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't have."

Kirino hummed in agreement.

There was a time when morals and values came up as a topic between the both of them and Shindou was pleasantly surprised when he found that Kirino shared the same morals as he. For a brief moment, he felt as if Kirino was actually human.

In the Laifsesirr, Shindou sometimes found himself forgetting that Iseatar and Ro didn't know of his friend's existence outside of the four walls. When they first met, he had been wary around him, not knowing who he was or what his intentions were. Over the course of a few months, they began to talk each other, to acknowledge each other's presence. One day, he approached the high priest and asked him if he knew anything about Kirino.

The high priest told him not to worry, Kirino meant no harm.

Once he had been put at ease, conversations between the two boys came naturally.

"Hey. Don't sleep here." Kirino shook his shoulder, scolding him until he opened his eyes. "You shouldn't sleep here, that's very rude."

Shindou grinned, turning his back to Kirino. "I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes."

"Hey! I'm serious, don't sleep here." Kirino was laughing now, attempting to wake his friend.

X

It was already late afternoon when Shindou finally left the Laifsesirr. Despite Kirino's protests and Shindou's continued teasing, he had somehow managed to fall asleep. He woke up with his head on top of a book- a makeshift pillow- and Kirino nowhere to be found. He decided that the other must have gone off to wherever supernatural beings go to when they were done messing around with their mortal friends.

Shindou slowed to a stroll, adjusting the strap of the satchel on his shoulder. He decided to cast his Magick on the books while he was tutoring Tenma. He was sure that the younger boy wouldn't mind and it would be a good demonstration for protective Magick. When he saw Tenma by the fountain, he hurried over to him, calling out his name to get his attention.

Tenma waved him over to where he was seated, greeting each other a good afternoon, before they were off. The usual designated practice area for the two was a field just a short distance from the city however since Shindou had arrived late, they both agreed that they could have their session behind Tenma's house. There wasn't much as space for them to work but they would have to make do with it and be very careful. Especially Tenma, who, on more than one occasion, had accidentally broken two pots, a cart, five books and three wicker balls.

All on accident, Shindou often reminded him, though it didn't make the younger boy feel much better about it.

X

"Keep your stance lower, Tenma. You're practicing your aim, not how to take someone's head off." Shindou had settled himself near the cottage, the books laying open in front of him. He had already finished renewing the Magick of the first three and all he needed to do was finish the last one.

Tenma did as he was told, trying to focus his attention on his precision instead of the power behind the spell.

"You're already strong on your own, Tenma, but never mind that. What's important is that you have your aim right. What's the use of good Magick when you can't even control it the way you want to." Shindou never looked up once from the book as he traced symbols on the cover. He placed his palm flat before casting the protective charm.

"Ruuph frim aujonj."

Tenma momentarily paused to watch his friend. Seeing other people perform their Magick wasn't something out of the ordinary for Tenma –he saw Aki cast small charms around the house, especially after Tenma's tutoring sessions- however watching Shindou weave his Magick seemed so mesmerizing and calming to the younger boy.

The soft glow from the runes dimmed slowly, giving Shindou a somber look. He glanced up at Tenma who gulped audibly and went back to his stance.

He heard Shindou chuckling quietly.

X

"You didn't have to do this, Aki."

"And let you go home on an empty stomach after helping always offering to help Tenma? Don't be ridiculous, Takuto. This is the least I could do to say thank you." She said as she set another bowl of fish stew in front of him.

Tenma, who was exhausted from training, was beside Shindou, ravenously gobbling down his meal. He slurped what was left of the stew before holding out his bowl to Aki.

"More please!" He beamed, remnants of bread and fish on his cheek.

Aki nodded while Shindou shook his head at his friend. He couldn't blame him though. Aki made the best fish stew he had ever had.

X

Burn and cuts littered Hakuryuu's body. Though he wasn't in any grave danger, it would take some time for them to heal. Fortunately, dragon Halflings healed at a much faster rate than humans, which Shuu was thankful for. After Hakuryuu's meeting with Taiyou turned sour, the Halfling as able to escape with his tail tucked between his legs. As prideful and stubborn Hakuryuu could be, he knew it would be better to retreat than to stay and fight.

He groaned as Shuu applied more salve on one of the burns. The ointment stung at first but then faded into a cool relief. He sighed, letting Shuu take care of him. He could struggle all he wants but after millennia of being together, he knew Shuu eventually got his way with him, whether it was getting him to scare off wandering travelers or to sit still while he attended his wounds.

Once, a few hundred years back, he wondered if he was going soft in the head.

"So how did it go?" Shuu asked.

"You sound like a wife."

Shuu responded by tightening a bandage more than necessary. Hakuryuu winced.

"What did Taiyou want to talk to you about?" Shuu apologized by massaging the arm he bandaged too tightly.

Hakuryuu took a deep breath, making Shuu look at him.

"You're not going to like it."

"You're being overdramatic." Shuu neatly packed the small jars of salves and cloths together and stood, presumably to give Hakuryuu more time to think about how to word it properly. Hakuryuu didn't want to tell Shuu why Taiyou had called for him.

The God came back with a mug of water and helped Hakuryuu to sit up, prompting him to drink. Once emptied, Shuu set it down beside him.

"Now tell me what happened and start from the beginning."

* * *

Im sorry ive been busy


End file.
